Fall of the Toons
by Starcharter-75
Summary: Three Toons recall their experiences during the fall of the Toon Council and the beginning of Cog rule.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fiction, and any resemblance between it and real people or events is purely coincidental. All characters in this story are the property of the Walt Disney Company and I do not own any of these characters.

_The story begins inside a house, in which a maroon dog sits on a couch, waiting for something. The doorbell rings, and the dog rises and slowly walks to the door. Upon opening it, we are introduced to a small light green cat in a blue dress and a medium-sized brown mouse in a blue t-shirt and purple pants. He is also holding a small device in his hand._

Maroon Dog: Hello, hello, please come in. I understand it's been a long time.

_The two people enter the house._

Light Green Cat: I should pie you for inviting me on such a day. There were so many patrolling Cogs, I barely got here intact!

Brown Mouse: Well, getting here was easy for me.

Light Green Cat: Of course it was easy for you; you just modified your in-world position using that plug-in thingamabob of yours.

Brown Mouse: It's called a computer; you should get one sometime.

Light Green Cat: And how? With the Cogs controlling everything in these parts, showing my face would be suicide!

Maroon Dog: Now, now, let's not fight. Have a seat, so we can begin.

_Everyone sits down._

Maroon Dog: Now today, I call this meeting to introduce ourselves. For those of you who don't know, I'm-

Brown Mouse: Bignose, 119 Laff. You told us in the phone call.

Bignose: You are correct. And can you two introduce yourselves to me?

Light Green Cat: My name is Ivy, 16 Laff.

Bignose: And you?

Brown Mouse: I am Freckleslam, the great and powerful hacker who broke the Toontown code!

Bignose: Arrogant as always.

Freckleslam: Hey!

_Bignose chuckles a little._

Bignose: Calm down, just messing with you. Now, how did we all get here?

Freckleslam and Ivy: It's a long story.

Bignose: Fine then, I'll go first. It all began a long time ago, in a place called-

Ivy: We all know where it takes place!

Bignose: Well, excuse me for stating the obvious. Anyway, it all began one day during a Sellbot Factory run through, just for fun. I was going solo, and I overheard some inter-skelecog chatter in the pipe room. I decided to listen in. This is what I heard:

Skelecog #1: Ugh, these boring patrol routines. I wish we could live the high life like those Bossbots.

Skelecog #2: Don't say such things! The Supervisor might hear you.

Skelecog #1: How is he going to hear us?! He's in that tower up there, ways away from us!

Skelecog #3: You're quite the loud one, aren't you?

Skelecog #2: Leave it alone, he's a Mover & Shaker, they all have large opinions.

Skelecog #3: Well, he should at least keep his voice chip quiet about the Bossbots; being a Flunky is grunt work! You get no respect, your health total is a joke, and you have SO many stock options to get between promotions!

Mover & Shaker: It gets better after that. Even as a Pencil Pusher you've got better odds to work with than we do. And besides, all those Bossbots are about to make the next move.

Skelecog #3: What do you mean 'the next move'?

Mover & Shaker: Didn't you hear? Rumor has it that the C.E.O. is planning a large-scale invasion on those poor Toons. There's even talk of getting into their playgrounds!

Skelecog #2: How do you do that? It's never been possible before.

Mover & Shaker: Yes, before. The Senior V.P. announced his decision yesterday to sell the blueprints of some device to the Bossbots. It's been rumored that the device is to penetrate the barrier that is the Playgrounds, and apparently it was invented by some Mr. Hollywood who had the funding of the Cashbots to build such a thing.

Skelecog #3: Wow, that's some great news. What happened to the guy who invented it?

Mover & Shaker: He was our last Supervisor, who as you know, was promptly dismantled by those ever-so-annoying Toons.

Skelecog #3: Too bad for him. Now, I would love to chat with you guys more, but I have to go make some calls; I'm a Telemarketer after all, not a Mingler.

Mover & Shaker and Skelecog #2: Ok then, we will see you soon.

Bignose: It was the first time I had ever heard the Cogs talk like they were something more than mindless robots, but what really concerned me was the invasion part. From the small details of what I had heard, I could tell this was something serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Bignose: When I finished the factory, I got to Flippy as quickly as I could, but it was a Cassandrian curse: I was never to be believed.

Ivy: Hah, Flippy. That's a name I haven't heard in a long time.

Freckleslam: Wasn't he taken away by the cogs during the Invasions?

Bignose: He certainly disappeared after them, but unless we find him, we can't say for sure what happened. Anyway, the story continues several weeks later, during a regular Toon penetration of the C.E.O's banquet. We had just begun serving the Cogs the poisonous food being put on the conveyer belt by Good ol' Gil Giggles. I gave a V2.0 Corporate Raider a can of the food. We had this conversation:

Corporate Raider: Thank you, waiter.

Bignose: "You're welcome, Raider." Realizing that 'waiter' and 'raider' sounded alike, I chuckled for a second, and the Raider's expression changed.

Raider: Are you ok?!

Bignose: Realizing that I had laughed, I began coughing and sputtering like I was injured, to try and fool the Raider; I talked between coughs. "I'm sorry- I don't know- what came over me-"

Raider: Eh, I don't mind. Say, would you mind getting me another can of food?

Bignose: I stopped coughing and went and got him more food.

Raider: So, how's life being a waiter?

Bignose: Could be better.

Raider: You should be thankful. You live a better life than most other Cogs; you don't have to fear those Toons coming in and destroying you.

Bignose: That's nature, always wanting more and never being thankful for what you have.

Raider: Good point. Speaking of being thankful, I think the C.E.O.'s going to get it right this time.

Bignose: "What do you mean?" The Raider stopped for a moment, and then continued.

Raider: I'm surprised you didn't hear. The story's been lighting up the Cog community.

Bignose: What's the story?

Raider: Well, the C.E.O. bought the blueprint to this device, designed to sniff out Cogs from Toons in Cog suits, from the Sellbots a few weeks ago. Ever since, he's been refining it into a device capable of breaking the barrier between us and the Playgrounds, and if we can do that, then we will win this war.

Bignose: I had heard about that device, though I was told the device was originally FOR breaking the barrier to the Playgrounds.

Raider: Rumors change things like that. Also, can you get me another can of food?

Bignose: I once again got the food for the Raider, and he continued.

Raider: Things are looking up for the Cogs now. And the best part is, those Toons don't know a thing! But that's all I know. If you want to find out more, take a trip to Cog Nation; one of those Cogs knows more than I do.

Bignose: Cog Nation? I thought that was just a myth.

Raider: Oh it's real. It's a sprawling place where all Cogs go to do business; a smelting pot of cog types and groups, all with different opinions to debate and deals to make and decisions to be made. Speaking of decisions, it's also where all the Cog leaders meet to discuss their business with the Chairman.

Bignose: The Chairman?

Raider: I admit, he's a mysterious person. He lives in Cog Nation, where the Toons will never reach him, and he only shows his face to the four Cog leaders and sometimes to other Cogs, if you're lucky. But the C.E.O. is set to put his plan before the Chairman on Tuesday. I hope he-

Bignose: The Raider finished his last can of the poison food. He jumped up on the table and exploded. I kept serving Cogs like I was supposed to, though the thought of what the late Raider said to me nagged me for a while. Eventually, I had the guts to approach the C.E.O., because I had some questions to ask him. I had another conversation.

C.E.O.: Why do you approach me? Why are you not serving those Cogs?

Bignose: I- I just came to ask i-if you would like some of the food.

C.E.O.: I don't eat that slop. And stop quivering! Why are you doing that in the first place?

Bignose: I have a certain respect for you. A fear respect, the only way one could fear you.

C.E.O.: Now don't go and schmooze on me; that's the Mingler's job!

Bignose: I'm not schmoozing you, I'm being honest. I mean, who else is as powerful and great as you, the Chief Executive Officer, who can crush Toons with a swipe of his hand!

Ivy: Boy, you really were schmoozing him, weren't you?

Bignose: I had to make the best of a bad situation. Anyway, the C.E.O. chuckled a little, and then the conversation continued.

C.E.O.: I like you, Downsizer. Though you schmooze me, you show the characteristics of a great Cog. I invite you to come with me to Cog Nation tomorrow. I'll even get you a new suit, better than those waiter drabs.

Bignose: Suddenly, the C.E.O. looked up and noticed how many cogs had disappeared. Realizing what had happened, he pushed me out of the way.

C.E.O.: THESE WAITERS ARE TOONS!

Bignose: He turned around to me.

C.E.O.: We'll continue this conversation some other time. Go out that door there, the suit is in the first room on the right; I'll meet you in Cog Nation tomorrow. Now I have a job to do!

Bignose: He rode off to deal with the Toons. I went and got the suit, and-

Ivy: Wait a second, how did you get away without the C.E.O. knowing that you were a Toon?

Bignose: It's like the Mingler says "I schmooze, you lose," and when I schmoozed, he believed me. Anyway, I went and got the suit, like he said, and then left the Clubhouse as quickly as I could.

Freckleslam: Why didn't you go back to help the other Toons?

Bignose: You must understand; this was the score of a lifetime, to be able to get into Cog Nation and get top-secret Cog info. I couldn't blow my cover then. Besides, when have you ever cared about Toons?

Freckleslam: Ever since the Cogs tried to eradicate us. I failed to see the good things about Toons 'till they were all gone.

Bignose: Like I said to the Raider, life is like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Bignose: Anyway, let me continue. The next day, using experimental teleportation methods, I was somehow able to get to Cog Nation. Putting on the nice suit the C.E.O. had given me, I waited for him there, and he eventually found me.

C.E.O.: So, how's the first visit to Cog Nation going?

Bignose: Pretty good. Say, how do you know this is my first visit?

C.E.O.: I could tell from the look on your face yesterday. Anyway, this place has separate pathways for the regular cogs and the leaders; since this is your first visit, I'll take you through my passage.

Ivy: You must've been pretty special to this C.E.O. guy.

Bignose: I couldn't believe my luck either. The area was pretty cool, too; it had a window where I could look down upon the other Cogs. It was quite a sight, being so far above these Cogs, who I wasn't even one of. But eventually we made it to the conference room, where the other leaders were in waiting; the likes of the Senior Vice President, the Chief Financial Officer, and the Chief Justice. Eventually, the Chief Justice called the meeting to order.

C.J.: Order! Order!

Bignose: They fell silent.

C.J.: Today we have gathered here in Cog Nation to discuss the C.E.O.'s proposal of a mass-invasion of the Toon's Playgrounds. First, I must ask, how do you propose to do this?

C.E.O.: By using a modified version of the blueprints that the Senior Vice President gracious sold to me, I have created a machine that I believe can penetrate the invisible barriers that protect the Toons from us.

C.J.: Do you have the device with you?

C.E.O.: The device is fully assembled in Bossbot Headquarters, though for safety of the device, I left it there.

C.J.: Have you tested the device yet?

C.E.O.: No, but intentionally not. I did not plan to test the device until I received approval from the Chairman to continue the experiment.

C.J.: Understood. Excuse me for a moment while I present your ideas to the Chairman.

Bignose: The Chief Justice left the room into a sparsely lit side tunnel, which closed behind him. The other leaders started chatting with each other.

C.F.O.: I must compliment you on your work so far. You present a hopeful end to this conflict, more importantly, in our favor.

V.P.: I agree with the C.F.O., this is a phenomenal idea, but the Chairman decides all. We must wait for his verdict.

C.E.O.: True. Say, Vice, do you know the man who invented this device? I would like to meet him.

V.P.: Unfortunately, we unwittingly put him as the new supervisor, who in no time, was put to scrap metal by those Toons.

C.E.O.: That's a disappointment.

Bignose: At that moment, the Chief Justice reemerged from the chambers.

C.J.: I have discussed the plan with the Chairman. He gives you approval to continue the experiment, and asks that we meet again in two weeks to follow up. Any final questions?

C.E.O.: Be sure to give the Chairman my thanks.

C.J.: It will be done, Chief. Anyone else?

Bignose: No one else had any questions.

C.J.: Good. Meeting adjourned.

Bignose: The leaders, including me and the C.E.O, left the room. Before leaving me and returning to Bossbot Headquarters, he turned to me.

C.E.O.: So, how was the first visit to Cog Nation?

Bignose: It was very interesting.

C.E.O.: I thank you for coming along.

Bignose: No, thank you. You're the one who invited me, after all.

C.E.O.: True. I invite you back in two weeks for the next meeting, and in addition, I request that you come to my banquet tomorrow.

Bignose: It would be an honor, sir.

Ivy: You said you were a Downsizer, but with all this schmoozing, you would've made a good Mingler.

_Ivy and Freckleslam laugh._

Bignose: You're probably right. Anyway, as I was saying…

C.E.O.: Then good, I will see you tomorrow. Good day.

Bignose: The C.E.O. went off to return to Bossbot Headquarters, and I returned to Toontown.


	4. Chapter 4

Bignose: Back in Toontown, I once again informed the Toon Council and all the Toons of what was coming, and, like Cassandra, I was not believed.

Ivy: Wait, who is Cassandra?

Freckleslam: She's from ancient Greek mythology; she had the power to predict the future, but the downside is that no one would ever believe her.

Bignose: What he said. I'll continue. The next week, on a Wednesday, was the banquet, which I felt obligated to attend, so I did, and it didn't go as expected, to say the least. When I got there, there was only one seat available, in the back. I went and sat down, and waited patiently, listening to strange noises coming from the back. We waited until the C.E.O. grew impatient, and rolled to the serving room.

C.E.O.: What's taking so long? Get cracking and serve my banquet!

Bignose: Those words seemed familiar, so I became concerned. And I got even more worried when I noticed the waiters who were serving us. Yep, the party had been crashed by Toons.

Ivy: Did they serve you the food?

Bignose: Of course they did. I pretended to eat it, but that only led the Toons to become confused when I ate three and didn't explode. But before they could figure it out, the C.E.O. found their secret.

C.E.O.: What's going on here? These waiters are Toons!

Bignose: Their cog disguises rendered useless, they were automatically removed.

C.E.O.: Attack!

Bignose: What happened next was very strange. Suddenly, I, and a Big Cheese level 12 V2.0, were up against these Toons. The Big Cheese was taken out in no time to usual Toon tactics, but I was not about to blow my cover. So, I did the only thing I could think of: I started attacking the Toons. I dodged their cream pies and falling safes and didn't go for their lures, and I attacked back, attacks that rarely missed.

Freckleslam: What about Toon-up? Didn't they use Toon-up?

Bignose: Of course they did, but they eventually ran out of that. Eventually, all four Toons were defeated, and when the four Toons from the other battle came over to try and beat me, they were mincemeat to my tactics.

Ivy: And you didn't regret it?

Bignose: Now I do. But then, I was just trying to maintain my cover. When it was all done, I approached the C.E.O.

C.E.O.: Great work dealing with those Toons! We need more Cogs like you!

Bignose: You invited me; I wasn't about to let them ruin your big event.

C.E.O.: Speaking of, I apologize for what happened. I'll reschedule for next week.

Bignose: I suggest that you don't; the Toons may get in again.

C.E.O.: You're right. I will not schedule further banquets until these Toons have been dealt with. I wish you a good day.

Bignose: I left the facility once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Bignose: I waited, and didn't bother to tell the other Toons for fear of not being believed. The next week, I returned to Cog Nation, and waited for the C.E.O., who eventually showed up.

C.E.O.: Listen here, I can't take you through my entrance this time; you'll have to go through the regular city. Here is the pass required to get into the meeting.

Bignose: He handed me a small grey piece of paper, which I made sure to put in my shirt pocket, and we went our separate ways.

Ivy: And what did this place look like?

Bignose: Well, it was gray, very gray, and for the most part, it looked similar to Sellbot H.Q, just more massive. Large metallic buildings abounded, and various Cogs walked quickly past me, entering and exiting these buildings. Eventually I reached a large building which I assumed to be the meeting place. I walked up to the guard booth, which was manned by a Double Talker.

Double Talker Side #1: Hello there, Mr. Downsizer. Welcome to the Chairman's Offices-

Double Talker Side #2: Where the pickings are slim and the rewards are paltry.

Double Talker Side #1: Don't talk now; can't you see I'm trying to greet someone?

Double Talker Side #2: Yeah, I see him, and boy is he ugly!

Double Talker Side #1: Shut up! He's a Downsizer! He's powerful, much more powerful than we are. See that paper he's holding? He has the C.E.O. on his side.

Double Talker Side #2: What?! There is no way that the C.E.O. would care if we busted up one of his guys!

Double Talker Side #1: I'll show you. Hey Downsizer, can you give me that piece of paper you're holding?

Bignose: I handed the piece of paper to the Double Talker, who both examined it.

Double Talker #1: See? The C.E.O. requested his presence at the meeting today.

Double Talker Side #2: Ok, ok, I believe you. Come with us, Downsized.

Double Talker Side #1: Downsizer!

Double Talker Side #2: You're no fun.

Bignose: I was led into a large hallway filled with offices where lower-level Cogs worked diligently, while the two Double Talker personalities argued about where the meeting was supposed to be. Finally, Side #1 managed to find the right room, and I took my place near the C.E.O.

C.E.O.: You made it just in time. The meeting's about to start.

Bignose: Like he said, shortly afterward, the Chief Justice called the meeting to order, and the Cogs fell silent.

C.J.: We gather here today in Cog Nation to follow up on the previous meeting two weeks ago, in which the Chief Executive Officer presented a plan of attack on the Toons. How have the experiments gone so far?

C.E.O.: The experiments so far have been successful. We have managed to breach several Toon Estates using the device, and since the Estates are protected similarly from Cogs, Playgrounds would not be much of a stretch.

C.J.: Did you bring the device with you? If so, the Chairman would be very interested in seeing it.

C.E.O.: I did bring the device this time. I have it right here, in fact.

Bignose: The C.E.O. walked up to the C.J. and gave him a large generator-like device, then returned to his spot in the room.

C.J.: The Chairman would also like to know how this device works.

C.E.O.: It penetrates the Playgrounds by injecting the energy fields surrounding them with similar particles to which protect Cog Nation from the Toons. By doing this, the new particles will dissolve the energy field and create a new one, which not only enable us to pass through, but the Toons will not know that the force field has been modified until it is too late.

C.J.: Very good. These ideas will be presented to the Chairman. I will return with his verdict.

Bignose: The Chief Justice retreated into the same dark tunnel that he had two weeks before. Unlike two weeks ago, however, no one talked during the intermission, probably in anticipating of the impending verdict, a verdict which they all knew would decide the fate of the Toons. After a notably long time, the C.J. returned from the tunnel, and gave the C.E.O. the device back. He then returned to his place, taking a piece of paper out of his judicial gowns.


	6. Chapter 6

C.J.: The Chairman has prepared a statement for us. He says "I wish not to continue this war; it has gone for the worse for these long years. The Chief Executive Officer presents an end to this war in our favor now. As a result, I hereby approve the plan to attack the Toon Playgrounds. We shall meet again soon, to discuss details of the plan. Signed, the Chairman." You will receive memos at a later date as to when the meeting will be. Meeting adjourned.

Bignose: As the C.E.O. celebrated his victory, a fly got his attention.

C.E.O.: Shoo, fly, shoo!

Bignose: He began swinging his golf club to try to catch the fly. I tried to take caution, but one of his swings hit me. I went flying across the room, landing hard on the ground. The C.E.O. rolled across the room as quickly as he could to examine the damage done, but as he looked over me, his facial expression changed from concern to a glaring stare.

C.E.O.: I trusted you… I trusted a TOON!

Bignose: The other leader Cogs looked on in horror. I looked around and saw what had happened; when the C.E.O. accidentally hit me with the golf club, he knocked off my robotic head in the process; my secret was exposed to all. I quickly removed myself from the remains of my Cog outfit and started running.

C.E.O.: Get him! Make him pay!

Bignose: I kept running until I reached a dead end. I looked behind me and saw the Cog leaders closing in fast. In a last ditch effort, I calibrated my teleportation hole to get back to Toontown, and I jumped in it. It closed inches away from the Cog bosses.

Ivy: Geez, talk about your close shaves.

Bignose: I returned in Toontown Central. While still trying to figure out what had just happened, I was apprehended by other large Toons, and to my surprise, Flippy himself approached me.

Flippy: Hello, Bignose. As you know I am Flippy, president of Toontown and the leader of the Toon Council. I come to ask you a few questions about your treason against us.

Bignose: Treason? What are you talking about?

Flippy: We have eyewitness reports of you attacking other Toons as a Cog at the Bossbot Clubhouse. We have searched for you for some time now. Where were you?

Bignose: I- I was in Cog Nation, with the C.E.O. Bad things are going to happen! He will penetrate the Playgrounds!

Flippy: Cog Nation does not exist. Now would you mind telling me where you really were?

Bignose: But that's where I was! I was there! It was gray, tall buildings everywhere! The Cog bosses, they were all there! Besides, when did you become so direct?

Flippy: To answer your question, I have become stricter since recent attacks by these idiotic hackers. They will not break my will anymore, and neither will you. Second, I'll talk to you another time, when you're more cooperative.

Bignose: The guards dropped me, and followed Flippy back into Toon Hall. I had good reason to fear, though: The Cogs were going to win the war, and for the Toons, it was only a matter of time now.


	7. Chapter 7

Ivy: Are we going to get to the actual invasions soon?

Bignose: We're there, actually. As you know, on September 19th, it began. It started out an ordinary day; Toons were running about the Playgrounds, I was waiting for the inevitable, hackers were being hackers, Valley Toons were being Valley Toons, and most was right in the Toon world. I was fishing in Donald's Dreamland, when at approx… 1:30?

Freckleslam: Yeah, I'd say around then.

Bignose: Ok, 1:30. These alarms started, alarms that I had never heard before. The voice of Lord Lowden Clear, the Toon Resistance leader, came onto a loudspeaker.

Lord Lowden: Attention Toons! This is Lord Lowden Clear. The Cogs have somehow penetrated the Playground area. Prepare to fight! Resistance leaders will arrive shortly. I repeat; attention Toons! This is…

Bignose: Everyone ran for the gag shops. Everyone except me, because I had known this was coming, the end of the Toons. I remember looking up into the sky and seeing a black swarm of Cogs descending from the sky, like warrior angels sent to bring about the end of the world. Around then, the first Toons emerged from the Gag shops and a war began on the Playground.

Ivy: Did you fight?

Bignose: Of course I did. Not that I wanted to, but out of obligation. The Toons ran through the first charge of the Cogs…

_Bignose shakes his head._

Bignose: …and began to celebrate, thinking the attack was over.

_Bignose reorients himself._

Bignose: More Cogs arrived within seconds. The Toons fought valiantly, but there were simply too many. Even after the Resistance showed up, it was useless.

Freckleslam: When did you guys give up?

Bignose: Eventually, everyone just ran out of gags. With the Trolley broken and the Gag Shop turned into a Cog building, the Resistance ordered Dreamland evacuated.

Ivy: How did things go after that?

Bignose: Not good. The event shook the Toon Council to the core. While the Resistance made multiple efforts to retake Donald's Dreamland, they all ended in failure. With the Toons stunned by the loss, the Cogs began taking over other Playgrounds. The Brrrgh was the first to fall after Dreamland, then Daisy Gardens, Acorn Acres, and Donald's Dock. After that, Lord Lowden Clear was captured defending Minnie's Melodyland from the Cogs, who seized control anyway. With the only remaining Playground being Toontown Central, Flippy called an emergency Toon Council meeting that thousands of Toons, including me, attended, and millions more watched on television.


	8. Chapter 8

Bignose: Flippy began the meeting by addressing the sad situation.

Flippy: Hello, Toons, I call this Toon Council meeting to answer the latest question: Who will lead the Resistance? First, I would like to pay respects to those who have been captured recently.

Lil' Oldman- Captured defending the Brrrgh.

Captain Melville- Captured while sailing off of Donald's Dock.

Bonnie Blossom- Captured in her tailor shop in Daisy Gardens.

Pete Bligenbottom, aka 'Sweaty Pete'- Captured while fixing a shower leak in his shop in the Brrrgh.

Artie Choke- Captured defending Daisy Gardens.

Bignose: As the list went on, I saw what looked like a bird outside of the window. When I looked closer, it no longer looked like a bird, but more like a Legal Eagle. I sighed to myself. The inevitable had happened; the Cogs had invaded Toontown Central. Flippy, not having noticed the view outside, continued his list until it was done.

Flippy: Now listen, we have faced some heavy losses recently, but we are not done yet. We have Toontown Central, and as long as we hold onto that, we will be-

Bignose: At this moment, there was a knock on the door. Flippy turned his attention to who was at the door.

Flippy: Must be a latecomer… Please, come in!

Bignose: At this moment, a large, blue fist sent the door flying to the other side of the room, miraculously injuring no one. In stepped a lumbering level 11 Legal Eagle. He turned to Flippy.

Legal Eagle: You aren't above the law, our law, because we're the ones who control things now!

Bignose: The Legal Eagle then turned to us.

Legal Eagle: As for the rest of you, you're next after him, so I suggest you start running.

Bignose: Panicking Toons began fleeing Toon Hall, but not me. Even though I knew this was coming, I was still in a state of shock over what had happened. More Cogs came into the room, as they began to back Flippy into a corner. One Cog, a Big Wig level 9, approached me.

Big Wig: Surprised? Yeah; we're a big deal, little Toon.

Flippy: Run, Bignose!

Bignose: Suddenly, I awakened from my stumped state. I ran for my life, from room to room, and was somehow able to escape Toon Hall. After that, I fled to my Estate, and I've been hiding here ever since. I wished that I could see another Toon, and for the first time in five years, that's happened today.


	9. Chapter 9

Bignose: Well, that's my story. Now, let's hear yours, Ivy.

Ivy: To be frank, my story isn't that long, but I'll tell you 'bout it. Admittingly, I liked to hang out in the wasteland that was Toontown Central, Toon Valley.

Bignose: Why didn't you hate it then?

Ivy: Now that I realize the value of all Toons, I'm ashamed that I even started going there. I didn't hear any of the warnings or meetings or anything like you did, Bignose. I was at this thing called a dating show, where-

Bignose: I know what a dating show is. It's this game people play to kill time. Besides, these Valley Toons always run off with another, I've seen it before.

Ivy: Where have you seen it before?

Bignose: I've played as Valley Toons before. Everyone has. There is no escaping it.

Ivy: Anyway, I was at this show, there were three guys and tree girls; me, Playful Cheetah, Apple, Jason, Midnight, and Loopy Bananapow. It was our job to decide who we were to be paired up with, and we were deciding, when out of nowhere, a Robber Baron level 12 comes barging into the house! Most of us were terrified, but Jason, always eager to prove his bravery, decided to challenge him.

Jason: Hey you! Get out of our dating show, you dumb Cog!

Robber Baron: I won't; it is my duty to rob you of this victory.

Ivy: Jason began nearing his face to the Robber Baron.

Jason: You're fools. All of you, thinking you can defeat us Toons! We will always win, and there is nothing you can do about it.

Robber Baron: You assume too much, Toon. Look, something shiny behind you!

Ivy: Jason, always one to be distracted by shiny objects, turned around, and the Robber Baron made a mock gun with his fingers and put it to his back. Jason went pale in his tracks.

Robber Baron: Do you get it now, Toon?

Jason: Y-Y-Yes, I get it; I'll give you what you want.

Ivy: The Robber Baron lowered his hand from Jason's back, and Jason remained frozen in place.

Robber Baron: Now you see who's in power…

Ivy: The Robber Baron performed a Power Trip, which all of us avoided except Jason, who was rendered sad on the spot. The rest of us teleported out of there as quickly as we could, but back in Toontown Central, we realized that we couldn't escape. The Cogs by then had overwhelmed the weakened Toon Resistance, and had turned all the buildings into Cogs businesses. We decided that for the sake of our survival, it would be easier to split up, which we did. It was a sad, sad day. I've been hiding in an empty house in my estate, in which the Cogs didn't bother to look. That's how I've survived these long years.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivy: Now, I could say differently about our friend Freckleslam here, because it's your turn to tell the story.

Freckleslam: All right, I'll talk. I've been a hacker ever since a close friend of mine was kicked out of the Toon Council. I decided that I would spend the rest of my days tormenting the Toons with my hacks, Pythons, and computers. And that's what I did for a long time. Even after the Toon Council banned me, I came back anew, and they could never find me, because I was behind a computer PROXY.

Bignose: What's a PROXY?

Freckleslam: Information I wish not to divulge. Like I was saying, everything was going great, until I heard about the Resistance guy being captured; until then, I still had hope that the Resistance could handle the problem. I locked myself in my estate, and set up hundreds of security systems, Pythons, and various exploit systems designed to keep me protected from the Cogs. I was safe for a little while, but the Cogs eventually cracked my system and shut down the systems. Approximately one month after the invasion of Toontown Central, I heard commotion from outside. When I looked out, I saw a squadron of Cogs at the door! While they fumbled with the door lock, I made a last ditch effort to preserve myself. I began entering coordinates, but to where, I had no idea. The Cogs broke the lock just as I was entering the final coordinates. I pressed the enter button, and I, along with my computer, was teleported to an endless gray space. Checking the coordinates later, I realized that in my rush to escape the Cogs, I had put myself in a suspended animation, and that was where I was until today.

_Bignose ponders Freckleslam's story for a short time._

Bignose: My, how the mighty have fallen; once he was the greatest hacker of all time, now just another Toon on the run.

Freckleslam: Hey, you took the happiness of a Toon once too.

Bignose: For good reason, at least; you just did it because someone was bounced from the Council!

Freckleslam: A close friend!

Bignose: I mean, at least I got to see Cog Nation, you got nothing!

Ivy: Bignose! Calm down, Bignose! You'll get yourself all worked up.

Bignose: You're right. We should stop fighting

_Everyone falls silent for a moment_


	11. Chapter 11

Ivy: Well, we've all told our stories. Are you ready, Bignose?

Bignose: Yes I am, but are you guys ready?

Ivy and Freckleslam: Ready.

Bignose: Good.

_Bignose stands up._

Bignose: Then let this be a declaration of a Toon Rebellion!

Ivy: Today we vow to fight and to save Toontown!

Freckleslam: And one day Toontown will belong to the Toons again.

_Bignose sits back down._

Bignose: Well, it was certainly nice meeting you two today. Thank you for coming.

Ivy: You're welcome.

Freckleslam: And thank you for inspiring us.

Bignose: Thank you. We will meet again soon.

_Ivy and Freckleslam stand up and walk to the door._

Bignose: Goodbye.

_Ivy and Freckleslam open the door._

Freckleslam: See you soon!

_The two close the door behind them. Bignose remains on his couch._

Bignose: Well, if you are going to lead a resistance, we'll need more people than that.

_Bignose rises from his couch and goes to a table with a rolodex on it. He picks up the rolodex and starts reading through his contacts._

Bignose: Today proved to you that there are still people willing to fight the Cogs; we just need to find others. You have the contacts, and there's a phone in the other room; go use it!

_Bignose walks into the other room. A ringing noise is heard._

Female Voice: Hello?

Bignose: Hi, uh, Bellabean? It's me, Bignose…


End file.
